starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Sompeetalay
Opgeruimd *Ziezo ! :) --Sompeetalay jun 5, 2011 10:18 (UTC) Vraag Wat moet je doe als je een infobox maakt en er staat: Er is een kringloop in sjablomen geconstateerd. Anubis 1996 jun 26, 2011 19:08 (UTC) *Dan is het een teken dat er vanalles niet klopt, vermoed ik. Ik ken niets van infoboxen, dat moet je aan Wild Whiphid vragen. Hij is de technocraat van dienst :) Trouwens, gelieve sowieso het aanmaken van infoboxen te overleggen. --Sompeetalay jun 26, 2011 21:02 (UTC) *Ik snap jullie bezorgtheid van de site best, maar ga niet zomaar zeggen dat het niet zo is. Ik had zelf op een site gezien dat mijn theorie klopte inplaats van WW. Maar goed. ** Snap je dan niet wat het verschil is tussen een officiële informatie en geleuter dat iedereen zomaar op zijn site kan plaatsen? Onderteken aub uw posts als je iets op overlegpagina's typt. Dat doe je door het tweede icoontje van rechts in te drukken bovenaan bij de editor. --Sompeetalay okt 4, 2011 07:23 (UTC) Star Wars Galaxies Hello Sompeetalay, I know that you view Star Wars Galaxies as pretty much non-canon, and I would have to share your views. How can so many Jedi be both active and not in hiding from the Empire? However, notably there are a few film characters who also appear in Galaxies: M'Kae, Palejo Reshad and Tarl. Wookieepedia also has the Galaxies info for them. Do you consider that info even worth adding, or no, based on your views with Galaxies? For other characters such as Grondorn Muse and Gavin Sykes, you have written the Galaxies info in their articles. Hanzo Hasashi sep 21, 2011 00:42 (UTC) *I think Galaxies can be used as a factual source, but not at all as a narrative one. The story is extremely non-canon in my opinion (Infinities), but the fact that a character lives in that area doesn't hurt continuity. Same goes for creatures living on planets. If there aren't many sources available and the Galaxies content doesn't infringe upon canon (Jedi stuff), then I tend to use it. --Sompeetalay sep 21, 2011 07:16 (UTC) Over het volgen van pagina's Hallo, Bedankt voor je feedback op mijn profiel ;) Heb ik het goed begrepen, of kan ik uit je formulatie aflezen dat je juist het "niet volgen van pagina's" bedoelt? In dat geval staat er een typfoutje in haha..Bedoel je er verder mee te zeggen dat iedere keer wanneer een persoon een pagina bewerkt die ik ook heb bewerkt en ik dus automatisch volg, ik daar zogeheten "notifications" van in mijn email-box binnenkrijg? In dat geval, bedankt voor de tip! ;) Ik heb al uitgevonden hoe ik de optie daarvoor individueel uit kan schakelen, dus bedankt als je dat bedoelt! ;) Groeten, Martijn *Hallo Martijn. Wel, ik wil je idd even 'waarschuwen' voor een overvloed aan notificaties. Als je dat per se wil, ga ik je niet tegenhouden, he :) Je kan trouwens je posts ondertekenen. Dat doe je door in het menu van editor op het tweede vakje van rechts bovenaan te klikken. --Sompeetalay okt 6, 2011 09:57 (UTC) Timira City Zeg sompeetalay, ik merk dat als ik een nieuw pagina maak, die een heleboel nieuwe nuttige info kan bijdragen aan deze wiki, jij hem later gewoon (weer) verwijdert! Waarom? iedereen mag hier toch aan bijdragen? ik snap echt niet waarom je dat doet. Ik ben de maker van de pagina "Timira City". gebruiker 145.102.41.131 *Exact. Lees aub eerst eens wat ik heb gepost op uw gebruikersprofiel. Iedereen mag hier zeker bijdragen, maar wel volgens de Regels die door de administrators zijn opgesteld. --Sompeetalay dec 1, 2011 13:19 (UTC) Cato Neimoidia Hallo, Ik heb het momenteel best druk met mijn studie en stage, dus vandaar dat ik niet altijd de tijd heb om hier op de Starwars Wiki aanwezig te zijn. Er viel mij wat op, op de pagina die gaat over de planeet "Cato Neimoidia". Sinds het spel "Starwars: The Force Unleashed II" uit is en er een speelbaar level incl. een korte verhaallijn bestaat over Cato Neimoidia, verzoek ik bij deze indien jij of een andere persoon(en), de tijd zou(den) kunnen hebben om de pagina van Cato Neimoidia eens bij te werken zoals bijv. wat inhoud toe te voegen over The Force Unleashed II. Dat kunnen dat volgende punten zijn: - Basisblok; (met de hoofdfoto('s) van de pagina, info gerelateerd naar het onderwerp, specs., ect..) (Voornamelijk info betreft over The Galactic Empire, kolonisatie, affiliaties, etc..) - Geschiedenis; (O.a. de overname van The Galactic Empire, De Governour of Moff die in die in die tijd over Neimoidia heerste, zijn val/dood, Starkiller in Clone-form, the stadiongevecht met The Gorog, etc..) - Screenshots; (Van The Force Unleashed II en overig materiaal gerelateerd aan de opmaak van de pagina.) - De verschijning; (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II) Link naar pagina: http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cato_Neimoidia En zo doende. Misschien dat er meer pagina's zijn gerelateerd aan Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II die nog nader bijgewerkt moeten worden. - Martijn Fabrie dec 2, 2011 10:39 (UTC) * Bedankt voor de tip. Als je mij hiervoor betaalt, dan doe ik het meteen. Betaal je me niet, dan zal het moeten wachten totdat ik er zin in heb, helaas :p Maar het kan idd best een update gebruiken. --Sompeetalay dec 2, 2011 11:08 (UTC) * Prima, neem de tijd/zin die je ervoor nodig hebt om het eventueel een keer op te pakken. De basis van deze hele Wiki-site is het "zin hebben" om het toe te voegen, bewerken of het verwijderen van zaken. Dat is mede omdat het inderdaad "vrijwillig" gebeurd, anders zou deze Wiki allang compleet zijn, maar is de lol om het te doen er wel van af.. :P Martijn Fabrie dec 2, 2011 11:31 (UTC) * Oh, soms voeg ik ook dingen toe als ik er niet echt zin in heb, maar gewoon omdat ik wil dat Yodapedia up to date blijft :) --Sompeetalay dec 2, 2011 13:25 (UTC) Timira Ik was bezig met het aanmaken van pagina Imperial Sith Acolyte, en toen is die weer verwijdert, hoewel ik ingelogd was tijdens het maken. Misschien omdat hij niet voldoende info (bijv bron en infobox) had, maar ik had daar gewoon geen tijd voor in 20 min! maker van Timira City pagina. * Onvolledige artikels worden verwijderd tenzij het gaat om enorm lange artikels. --Sompeetalay dec 5, 2011 15:26 (UTC) Zeg Sompeetalay, iedere nieuwe gebruiker krijgt dan wel uitleg, maar ik kan nog steeds niet vinden hoe je de bronnen erbij zet, of hoe je de goede sjabloon kunt vinden. maker van Timira City (en Imperial Sith Acolyte) * Alle bruikbare sjablonen staan bij de Regels vermeld of onder 'infobox' of 'sjablonen'. Bronnen vermelden is niets moeilijk aan. Ge kijkt gewoon naar het boek, de comic, het game of het magazine dat ge gebruikt om het artikel te maken. Kijk eens wat we hebben gedaan bij andere artikels. --Sompeetalay dec 6, 2011 13:51 (UTC) In de regels staat anders niet hoe je een bronnenlijst maakt. - Timiracity maker *Een Bronnenlijst kunnen we ook niet leren te maken, he! Die moet jijzelf maken aan de hand van de boeken, magazines, comics en games die je gebruikt om het artikel aan te maken. Als ik artikels maak, zet ik er de boeken (of andere bronnen) in die ik heb gebruikt om dat artikel te schrijven. Bronnen waarin nauwelijks info staat over een item, vermeld ik niet. Op WP staan er soms een hele hoop bronnen, maar als ze er 50 vermelden, zijn er daar misschien 5 echte bronnen van. --Sompeetalay dec 7, 2011 11:13 (UTC) weddenschap hallo Ik en mijn vriend doen een weddenschap over of Yoda een of meerdere leerlingen had. ik kies voor meer maar hij zegt maar 1 en dat is Luke Skywalker. Wie heeft er nou gelijk?Of moet ik kijken in de pagina van Yoda. en trouwens ik heb Dengar pagina verbeterd omdat iemand veel spellingsfouten heeft gemaakt zoals het Empire. (PS: ik gebruik het niet meer als kladblok ;) ) en waar is de uitleg over bewerkingen? En misschien kun je op Yodapedia een chat venster maken. Groeten general grievous 220 Groeten van een van de grootste star wars fans. :) < Er bestaat een figuurtje van Grievous toen hij nog een Kaleesh was. Bij dat artikel kan je dat trouwens ook zien. --Sompeetalay jan 16, 2012 13:40 (UTC) Revan Ik zou echt zweren dat ik de tekst in het artikel van Revan eerder heb gezien, heb jij enig idee van waar? Anubis 1996 jan 28, 2012 10:32 (UTC) * Copy+Paste van de Nederlandse SWTOR Wikia. Is inmiddels gewaarschuwd en bewerkingen zijn ongedaan gemaakt. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) jan 28, 2012 10:35 (UTC) ** Ja, dat is het resultaat van een geknoei door tal van personen aan het artikel. --Sompeetalay jan 28, 2012 10:36 (UTC) Sjabloon zeg Sompeetalay, als ik de sjablonen onvoldoende invul, kun jij mij dan laten weten in welke volgorde en welke dingen ik in de sjablonen moet zetten dan? alvast bedankt *Dat kan je het beste doen door andere artikels te bekijken, daar de sjablonen te bekijken en er dan uiteraard niets aan veranderen. Kijk bijvoorbeeld wat ik heb aangepast aan de foto in je eigen sjabloon. Dat zijn allemaal kleine dingetjes, maar bij de minste fout klopt een sjabloon vaak niet meer. --Sompeetalay feb 24, 2012 09:18 (UTC) Lay-out Bedankt voor je feedback omtrent de lay-out van de opgestelde pagina 'Law of Life', ik zal er voortaan rekening mee houden :) Groeten, Nick. Stinidesden apr 2, 2012 22:36 (UTC) * Thx! We zijn heel streng op YP, maar dat komt omdat we graag alle artikels zo netjes mogelijk in orde willen krijgen. Probeer in het begin misschien eerder kortere artikels te maken. Sommige nieuwe gebruikers beginnen meteen met zeer lange artikels, met als gevolg dat we ook heel veel moeten verbeteren. Als er wat is, aarzel niet om ons te contacteren ! --Sompeetalay apr 3, 2012 06:07 (UTC) Podracer RQ 550C van "Bullseye" Navior Hey, is het mogelijk om gauw even een kijkje te nemen op volgende pagina? *http://nl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/RQ_550C_Dart Zo weet ik of ik nu op het goede pad ben om correcte artikels te maken. Heb vergeleken met de pagina's van de pods van Boles Roor en Ben Quadinaros om ongeveer een gelijke structuur te bekomen. Ik weet wel niet hoe je zo'n sjabloon aanmaakt waarin je een foto van de racer en bijkomende gegevens kan plaatsen. -Stinidesden apr 6, 2012 11:46 (UTC) Hoe maak je plaatjes in een karakterbox kleiner wanneer je ze erin hebt gezet? Meestal als ik er een in zet is hij veel te groot. *De afbeeldingen in een sjabloon moeten in principe 250px zijn. Dit kan worden aangepast naar een kleiner formaat als de foto op zich al zeer klein is. Bekijk de code die achter 'afbeelding' staat in het sjabloon. --Sompeetalay mei 30, 2012 15:46 (UTC) Imperial Code Cylinder Hallo Soompeetalay. Ik ben LelalMekha, een gebruiker van Wookieepedia. Ik ben momenteel bezig met een artikel over de Imperial Code Cylinders, en ik ben geïnteresseerd in het beeld dat u in uw eigen artikel gebruikt hebt. Ik zou graag willen weten waar deze beeld komt vandaan. (Sorry voor mijn Nederlands. Theoretisch zou iedereen perfekt tweetalig zijn in België, maar ik heb niet veel mogelijkheden om te beoefenen...) --LelalMekha (overleg) 12 aug 2012 12:27 (UTC) *Ahoi, uw Nederlands is meer dan voldoende, hoor! Ik denk dat die foto vandaan komt van de site van Wizards of the Coast. Denk ik! Ik heb een digitaal archief van meer dan tien jaar dus het is soms wel moeilijk om te achterhalen waar een foto vandaan komt. Op Yodapedia gebruiken wij voor foto's de regel "Je pense, donc je suis" ;) Waar de vandaan komt is bijkomstig, dat de foto er is, is veel belangrijker :) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 12 aug 2012 15:40 (UTC) Next year: Celebration Europe II Hi Sompeetalay, Yesterday, they announced that the next Star Wars convention, the Celebration Europe II, is going to be held in Germany from June 26th-28th, 2013. For us at the German wiki Jedipedia, it is of course a great honor to have the convention in our country, and we definitely want to get a fan table there. Fortunately, the Celebration Europe is much closer than the Celebrations in the USA. Therefore, I wanted to ask you: Are you interested in going there as well? Of course, it is still very early and you probably do not yet have plans for next year. However, if you want to go there, you should definitely put the date in your calendar and plan your vacation so that you can be prepared for it. Can you please tell your other users, e.g. via a Sitenotice, about the convention, so that they can plan their calendar as well? Have a nice day, C-3P0 (overleg) 27 aug 2012 14:20 (UTC) * Hi ! Yes, I think I will be going. I'd be very interesting in doing something with Yodapedia and the other Star Wars European Wikia's. I'm also the president of TeeKay-421, the Belgian Star Wars Fanclub, so I might share a booth of TeeKay / Yodapedia --Sompeetalay (overleg) 27 aug 2012 15:53 (UTC) ** That's great to hear, thank you very much for putting up the Sitenotice! Unfortunately, there is not much information known yet, but once it's possible to reserve a booth, I'll definitely get back to you. By the way, I recommend that you already book your hotel as many hotels close to the convention are already booked out. --C-3P0 (overleg) 28 aug 2012 20:08 (UTC) *** Yeah, I've heard about the hotels as well ! :( --Sompeetalay (overleg) 28 aug 2012 21:58 (UTC) Actors Hello Sompeetalay, just wanted to give you an update on some SW actors. Yorr and Jendon were played by Jasper Jacob and Mike Havord, respectively. Also it seems many fans have mistakenly believed Norwich Duff portrayed Trey Callum, I just found out Trey Callum was in fact played by Bob Anderson. Norwich Duff portrayed Jeroen Webb. Hope you can update all of these articles accordingly. Hanzo Hasashi (overleg) 3 sep 2012 04:48 (UTC) * Thx Alec ! --Sompeetalay (overleg) 3 sep 2012 08:23 (UTC) foto,s Sorry. Op de andere wiki,s ben ik altijd de foto specialist. Maar dat zal ik doen dan. *Don't worry. Sommige van je toevoegingen zijn goed, hoor. Probeer gewoon niet té veel foto's te plaatsen, te kijken of de foto een logische naam heeft (makkelijk om meerdere malen te gebruiken), kijk naar de grootte en een beetje naar de plaats waar je ze zet. Oh ja, en probeer uw foto's onder te verdelen in een 'category'. Dus bijvoorbeeld foto's uit TESB als Category:Afbeeldingen uit The Empire Strikes Back, enzovoorts. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 19 jan 2013 08:48 (UTC) *Nog twee dingen: Je hoeft me niet perse U te noemen, maar dat mag wel als je dat wil. *Mag ik een pagina maken over easter eggs?Patriot surger (overleg) 19 jan 2013 08:59 (UTC) *U zal ik u niet noemen, want u met een hoofdletter verwijst naar god ;) Die pagina dat mag je alvast proberen. Hou het geordend, schrijf zoveel mogelijk zonder fouten, verzorg uw grammatica en kopieer/vertaal niets letterlijk van Wookieepedia. We zijn (in het begin) als admins streng, maar dat is om te voorkomen dat YP een warboel wordt. Als je vragen hebt, doe gerust! --Sompeetalay (overleg) 19 jan 2013 09:05 (UTC) *Nou hoe maak je een nieuwe pagina? **Ik ga dra vertrekken voor een clubmeeting van TeeKay-421. Begin anders alvast in Word te werken en dan help ik je volgende week. In Word kan je makkelijker dingen aanpassen dan hier zitten te 'klungelen' :) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 19 jan 2013 09:28 (UTC) Vraag Ik heb een paar foto,s maar toevallig staan die ook op Wookiepedia... Maag ik die gebruiken?Patriot surger (overleg) 22 jan 2013 17:57 (UTC) *Ja dat mag je, maar hou aub op met oeverloos foto's blijven toe te voegen. Ik had je gevraagd om de grootte te beperken tot 250px en sommige artikels zijn qua lay-out helemaal uit hun verband. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 22 jan 2013 21:32 (UTC) Wikia Alliances Hello, Thank you so much for your interest in the Wikia Alliances program. Regretfully, I have to infrom you that, as for now, the program is only for English wikis. We're working on a program for all non-English wikis and we'll be thrilled to have you on board once we set it up. I will keep you posted. Regards, Mira84 5 feb 2013 18:47 (UTC) * Thank you for informing us :) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 6 feb 2013 10:00 (UTC) Afbeelding voor infobox Hallo Sompeetalay, Ik heb een pagina aangemaakt genaamd: Schinga shikou. Daar heb ik een afbeelding opgezet alleen is die afbeelding best wel lang. Dus nu is de infobox heel lang door dat plaatje. Dit was het enige plaatje waarop je dit dier het beste kon zien. Ik had al geprobeerd om het plaatje in een kleiner formaat neer te zetten maar dan is hij niet zo goed te zien. Hij is dan erg dun. Uiteindelijk heb ik hem op 130px gezet. Zal ik hem zo laten of heb jij nog een idee hoe ik hem kleiner kan maken? Groeten, Jedipower00100 (overleg) 22 feb 2013 12:51 (UTC) *Ik heb het artikel aangepast en de afbeelding op 150px gezet. Probeer eens de juiste sjablonen te gebruiken die hier overal worden gebruikt. Probeer ook artikels zo volledig mogelijk af te werken, zeker als het gaat om kleinere artikels, waarover niet veel info bekend is. En werk uiteraard best met het origineel bronmateriaal. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 22 feb 2013 15:20 (UTC) Afwerking artikel Hallo Sompeetalay, Bedankt voor de tip voor de pagina van de Noghri! Dat zal wel lukken. Ik vroeg me alleen af: zou jij willen kijken wat er nog mist en wat ik eventueel nog kan aanvullen? Ik heb al een groot deel af en ik ben al bezig met de geschiedenis van het wezen, maar het kan zijn dat ik nog wat vergeten ben van wat er ook nog in hoort te staan. Groeten, Jedipower00100 (overleg) 23 feb 2013 16:46 (UTC) *Daar mag nog wel een flink pak bij, denk ik. Gebruik The New Essential Guide to Alien Species of Ultimate Alien Anthology als bronnen. En ik zou niet te veel concrete info toevoegen ivm het post-RotJ EU aangezien dat vanaf 2015 vermoedelijk allemaal apocrief gaat worden, dus dat is eigenlijk moeite voor niets. We zijn erg streng bij YP, maar dat is omdat we de eenheid en de orde willen bewaren. Anders wordt het een rommelpot. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 23 feb 2013 22:37 (UTC)